


(***)

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, happy verse, lizanko :3
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totalnie fluffowa scenka napisana głównie dlatego, że lubię lizanie :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	(***)

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, Cas? – pyta Dean z rozbawieniem.  
  
Leżą na skotłowanym łóżku w pokoju motelowym gdzieś na południu kraju, Dean nie ma pojęcia gdzie i szczerze mówiąc ma to w dupie. Nie to, żeby mieli jakieś polowanie na głowie, nie to, żeby musieli gdzieś być.  
  
Pokój jest ciemny i ciasny, oklejony łuszczącą się tapetą, pachnący kurzem, naftaliną i niewietrzoną pościelą, a teraz także seksem i tym metaliczno-różanym czymś, co pojawia się zawsze, kiedy Cas traci kontrolę nad swoją prawdziwą postacią i zaczyna trzepotać skrzydłami, rozbijając okna i strącając lampy ze stolików nocnych. A dzisiejszej nocy trzepotał wyjątkowo entuzjastycznie.  
  
Anioł nie odpowiada. Rzuca mu tylko wymowne spojrzenie i dalej liże dłoniokształtną bliznę na jego ramieniu, długimi, kocimi pociągnięciami języka.  
  
\- Mam rozumieć, że znowu masz ochotę? – Dean szczerzy się domyślnie, ale mina mu rzednie, kiedy Castiel stanowczo kręci głową i mówi, zapewne nie do końca przekonany o wymowności tego gestu:  
  
\- Nie.  
  
\- Okej. Po prostu mnie liżesz, bez żadnych podtekstów, tak?  
  
Castiel kiwa głową i przeciąga językiem w poprzek klatki piersiowej Deana, zataczając mokre kółka wokół sutków. Oddech Deana nieco przyśpiesza.  
  
\- Lubię twój smak – mówi anioł tonem, który w jego rozumieniu brzmi pewnie wyjaśniająco, chociaż Dean i tak nie może pojąć, jak lizanie czyjegoś nagiego ciała może nie mieć seksualnych podtekstów.  
  
\- Może chciałbyś polizać coś innego? – sugeruje niewinnie, ale spojrzenie Castiela odbiera mu nadzieję. Dean wzdycha.  
  
\- Wow, Cas, ktoś ci kiedyś mówił, że potrafisz być cholernie irytujący?  
  
\- Tak. Ty. Dwie i pół godziny temu.  
  
\- Powinieneś więc wziąć to sobie do serca.  
  
Język Castiela zagłębia się w pępku Deana i Dean łapie gwałtownie powietrze. Zaciska palce na zmiętoszonym prześcieradle, przeklinając swoje ciało, które w obecności Castiela kompletnie wymyka się spod kontroli. Dean nie ma pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje. Jasne, zawsze lubił seks i nigdy nie miał problemu ze stawaniem na wysokości zadania, Bogu dzięki za niepospolitą wytrzymałość. Ale to, co robi z nim Cas, to coś zupełnie innego. Dean nie może na niego spojrzeć, by nie wyobrażać go sobie skręcającego się pod nim z rozkoszy, nie może go słuchać bez przypominania sobie odgłosów, jakie Cas wydaje w łóżku, nie może go dotknąć, by nie chcieć natychmiast zedrzeć z niego ubrania i przechylić go przez najbliższą dogodną powierzchnię. To trochę krępujące, zwłaszcza kiedy mają towarzystwo. I naprawdę wyczerpujące. Castiel stał się dla Deana czymś w rodzaju narkotyku, im częściej są razem, tym bardziej Dean go pragnie. Może właśnie tak czuł się Sam, kiedy wlewał w siebie galony demonicznej krwi… Dean szybko odrzuca tę myśl. Nie, nie, nie, w jego sytuacji nie ma nic tak nieczystego – no, może poza tym, że pieprzy anioła. W męskim ciele. Czasem w miejscach publicznych. Ale poza tym – zero nieczystości. Nie licząc tych bardzo ekscytujących chwil, kiedy Castiel jest tak rozpalony, że łapczywie chłonie wszystkie bluźniercze słowa, które Dean szepcze mu na ucho. Im bardziej bluźniercze, tym szybciej Cas dochodzi. I tych chwil, w których Cas zupełnie traci panowanie nad językiem i wyrzuca z siebie potok jeszcze większych bluźnierstw, które kręcą Deana tak, że… whoa, stop, zimny prysznic, leżeć tam w dole, nie potrafisz nawet na chwilę przestać myśleć o seksie z najseksowniejszym aniołem, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po Ziemi, który akurat wylizuje ci żebra, muskając palcami włosy na podbrzuszu, i wcale nie ma ochoty na seks z tobą?  
  
Castiel liże teraz jego prawe biodro i Dean z całych sił przygryza wargę, gdy podbródek anioła raz po raz trąca jego członek. Szorstki dotyk wiecznie obecnego jednodniowego zarostu jest jedną z tych rzeczy, od których Dean jest ostatnio uzależniony.  
  
Nie może się powstrzymać i wsuwa palce w ciemne włosy Castiela. Uwielbia ich dotykać. I wie, że Cas też to lubi.  
  
Anioł wydaje zadowolone miauknięcie i kładzie głowę na brzuchu Deana, twarzą zwrócony ku jego stopom, pozwalając się głaskać i czochrać. Jak kot. Castiel leży nieruchomo, pomrukuje rozkosznie i wyciąga z Deana choroby, strach, zwątpienie, złe myśli, wszystko, co kłębi się w jego wnętrzu i nie pozwala mu być sobą. Tylko przy Castielu Dean nie musi już być Prawym Człowiekiem, bratem Sama, synem Johna, Mieczem Michała, łowcą demonów, czarującym nieznajomym z baru. Może być po prostu Deanem. To bardzo uzdrawiające uczucie. Od niego Dean też się uzależnił.  
  
\- Wciąż nie masz ochoty na seks? – pyta z nadzieją.  
  
Castiel całuje jego brzuch.  
  
\- Nie mam.  
  
Właściwie Dean nawet nie jest rozczarowany.  
  
\- Odwróć się do mnie.  
  
Castiel podnosi głowę i przekręca się tak, że teraz patrzy na Deana. Jego powieki w ogóle nie mrugają. Dean kocha oczy Castiela. Czasem ma wrażenie, że za ich niebieską taflą dostrzega prawdziwą twarz anioła.  
  
Wciąż trzyma dłoń w jego włosach, tarmosząc je, przeczesując i znowu tarmosząc, żeby były jak najbardziej nieporządne. Nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałby tego głośno, ale rozczochrany Cas wygląda całkiem słodko. Jak poważny, nastroszony kociak. Włosy zaczynają się elektryzować i Dean uśmiecha się, kiedy kosmyki przylepiają się do jego palców.  
  
Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, Castiel podnosi drugą dłoń Deana i obejmuje ustami palce. Jego język jest gorący, gładki, miękki i wilgotny, zupełnie niepodobny do kociego. Przesuwa się po paznokciach i między palcami, zęby leciutko przygryzają ich koniuszki, a oczy Castiela są skupione na oczach Deana, poważne i na pozór całkowicie pozbawione emocji, jakby Castiel właśnie dokonywał skomplikowanych obliczeń matematycznych albo zastanawiał się, jaki smak, poza smakiem skóry, wyczuwa na palcach Deana. Ale Dean widzi w niebieskich oczach ledwo dostrzegalne lśnienie i wie, co ono oznacza.  
  
\- No to może teraz miałbyś ochotę? – pyta, odgarniając włosy z czoła Castiela i znowu je na nie zagarniając.  
  
Castiel mruży oczy.  
  
\- Możliwe, że zaczynam mieć – mówi spokojnie.  
  
\- Chodź tu.  
  
Dean przyciąga go do siebie i Castiel bez sprzeciwu daje się pocałować, a potem to on całuje Deana i to tak zachłannie, że Dean traci poczucie rzeczywistości.  
  
\- Naprawdę chciałbym cię teraz przelecieć – mówi, kiedy Cas się odsuwa.  
  
Anioł uśmiecha się nieznacznie.  
  
\- Wiem.  
  
Pół godziny później pęka kolejna szyba.


End file.
